we are The Next Step
by I Love Cute Dogs
Summary: Michelle is studio head of TNSWEST, Emily is the new Studio head of TNSEAST, They both form those two troupes, Michelle's Troupe has Riley as Studio lead and West as The Head Chorographer, Emily's troupe has Daniel as her head chorographer and Hunter as her Studio lead...
1. Chapter 1

Hunter Returns to the Next Step Dance Studio as Kate has expanded the studio since they lost their International champions title to Gemini Dance studio their rivals.

Hunter walks into Kate's office, "Hunter Thanks for coming" said Kate, Hunter took his seat near Kate, "The Next Step needs to Move forward from their loss of Regionals So I have been thinking I am meeting with Emily tomorrow but I need a studio lead of the Next Step The studio lead will be the lead of the studio who takes charge of the studio in everyday life and shares the responsibilities with the studio head" said Kate.

Hunter wondered why Kate was asking, "Who do you have in mind for Studio lead?" asked Hunter, "You - Hunter - You were on our National team and you are just a good dancer you will bring life and soul to the Next step" said Kate.

Hunter was thrilled.

 **At Java**

Emily was waiting for Kate as she had something to discuss, Kate sat down "Right Emily you have been business school since you were last since at our studio and I understand you Helped Riley out the best you could with Regionals sadly we failed to go to Regionals but now we are looking forward a fresh starter for the Next Step Now I would like you to be the new Studio head of The Next Step Dance studio" said Kate.

Emily was thrilled but then was shocked when her ex-boyfriend Hunter had arrived at Java, "what are you doing here I am the studio head and I demand to know what you are doing here?" asked Emily, "Emily Hunter will be The Studio Lead of The Next Step Dance studio" said Kate.

Emily was shocked, she still had not got over the way she felt about Hunter.

"Right I will leave you to Plan out things - Studio 1 is now open - with a brand new office for you Emily which you will share with Hunter- Auditions will take place tomorrow" said Kate as she leaves Java.

Emily was starting her interview with Daniel in Java, as she was the new studio head - Daniel was made the new Head Chorographer for the Next Step.


	2. Chapter 2

"Everyone I am Your new studio head - And This is Hunter your studio lead I will Only Accept the best of the best so I am sorry but - Amy, Ozzie, Latroy will all have to be demoted to B Troupe as We do not have dancers with Hip hop" said Emily.

Michelle was shocked she is the contemporary dancer she does not believe how much Emily is ruining A Troupe for the team, "You know what Ozzie and Latroy and Amy will be on My Troupe" said Michelle..

"What do you mean your not even Studio head!" exclaimed Hunter (New Studio Lead) "That's where you are wrong - Miss Kate told me she has made two new troupes - TNSEAST Will be your Troupe Emily and Hunter but My Troupe shall be TNSWEST I am the new studio head of TNSWEST In Studio A" Said Michelle.

Emily watches as Michelle walks out with former Dancers of A Troupe, Piper, Noah, Richelle, are new dancers of TNSEAST, Lily is a new Dancer she was captain of Explosh Dance studio Explosh Dance studio has been Regionals twice this year.

Noah was rehearsing in Studio 1 working on a dance as Emily was holding Auditions for all the Regionals Dances .

 **At Michelle's Office, TNSWEST, Studio A.**

Michelle was seating in her office, she waited for her old friend - West to arrive, "TNSWEST Needs a Head Chorographer and I was thinking of you Emily's troupe already has a Head Chorographer which is Daniel and a studio lead - which is Hunter, and a studio head which is her! I need to think about my troupe what is best for my dancers" said Michelle.

Michelle was looking for dancers to Audition for TNSWEST So she put out advertising on her laptop and sent a few emails, Kate allowed Michelle to make a the decisions for her troupe.

Michelle waited for her new Studio lead who she had hired and was her best friend in the whole world.

 **Studio A, Michelle's Announcement**

Michelle approaches her dancers of TNSWEST, "So everyone we now have a Head Chorographer which is my old friend West and We now have a Studio lead" said Michelle.

Everyone was shocked as the new Studio lead of TNSWEST made her entrance , "Hello guys" said the new Studio Lead it was Riley she had returned to the studio.

Amy was cross that Michelle would even make Riley the new Studio lead of TNSWEST, She let the studio down and now she is back Amy hated it.

Riley (New Studio lead/Former Studio head of A Troupe) pulled aside Michelle to discuss some really good stuff that she had come up with as her new Job as the brand new Studio Lead was to improve the studio.

"I Think Amy would be A Good Dance Captain for TNSWEST" Said Riley.

Michelle made another announcement after watching Amy dancing Emotionally, "Riley and I have discussed finding the troupe a new Dance Captain so TNSWEST Is our name but it's short for the Next Step West And Our new Dance Captain of The Next Step West is Amy" said Michelle.

"Well No thanks - because this Troupe is Rubbish The Next Step East is where I belong and you are a bad Studio head Michelle" said Amy.

Amy decides to leave the studio she storms out of Studio A.

 **At Emily's Office, Studio 1, TNSEAST.**

Hunter was seating in Emily's office, Emily still did not give him the time of day as he was on her mind all the time, "Emily" said Hunter, Emily started looking at the folders and arranging them into the cupboard in her office.

"Right bring Noah to my office" said Emily, "Sure thing Babe" said Hunter, he had made a mistake by Calling Emily 'Babe' she didn't like it.

but Emily Didn't go mad she just Continued to arrange her files in the cupboard correctly, Noah walks into Emily's office, Emily sat back, Emily had seen that Noah was not working on his solo he was seating down resting his back as Daniel had worked him really hard today.

"What is going on with your dancing?" asked Emily, "I am trying my best Daniel is a really Bossy Head Chorographer at least Michelle is more supportive of her team and she cares about her dancers you just care about what makes you look good " said Noah, as Noah answered Emily back.

Emily became speechless, she could not believe one of her dancers would answer her back, "Look Emily if you Cannot do this then I will" said Hunter (The studio lead of TNSEAST) "No I can do this" said Emily finding the anger in her to cut Noah from A Troupe.

"I will not stand for that - So Noah for now on You are cut from TNSEAST " Said Emily, Noah was very upset , Piper tried to comfort him and this leads to a kiss, "Piper get dancing" said Emily, "No I refuse to dance in a troupe which has a studio head and a studio lead with No feelings what so ever " said Piper as she and Noah leaves Studio 1, Amy is Offered Noah's spot on A Troupe at TNSEAST.

 **At TNSWEST, Studio A, Michelle's Office**

Riley was in Michelle's office trying to work out which dancer should replace Amy as Dance Captain when Piper enters the office.

"Riley what are you doing here?" asked Piper, "I am Studio lead of TNSWEST" Said Riley, "What are you doing Riley?" asked Piper, "please Just Call me Miss Riley I am The studio lead show me some respect" said Riley.

"Okay Is there a place for me and Noah on your troupe Miss Riley?" asked Piper, "Well yes there is two new spots on TNSWEST" Said Riley, "Great" said Piper, "Piper I have been thinking I did Make Amy Dance Captain but she started being a rude Dancer so I want you to be replacing her as Dance Captain of TNSWEST" Said Riley.

Piper was thrilled so thrilled she gave her a hug.


	3. Chapter 3 Tainted Love

Emily the studio head and Hunter the studio lead of TNSEAST Were helping the team get to Regionals, they were working on their team's Solo Auditions, When Emily gets a text alert that there is an early Regionals Qualifier.

Emily and Hunter Travel to Regionals in America, "Right team we better get up there and win" said Emily, Emily noticed that her feelings were making her not focus, "What's wrong?" asked Hunter, "You that's what's wrong" said Emily.

"What is it?" asked Hunter, "You love me you know you do" said Hunter, Hunter Strokes Her hair then they both kiss each other.

Hunter was helping the team get to Regionals, the first studio before the Next Step was - Explosh Dance studio that was Lily's old team, Lily was shocked because She used to be Dance Captain of that team and now she's With the Next Step their Rival Dance studio.

Jasmine Takes the stage with her team, Jasmine was The Dance Captain of Explosh Dance studio, "Get ready to lose" said Jasmine (New Dance Captain of Explosh Dance studio) Karen watched Explosh Dance studio she was the new Studio head of Explosh Dance studio.

Jasmine was dancing her hardest with the team but then she rushed out of the stage which resulted in - disqualification.

The Next Step - TNSEAST Took the stage and they danced amazing, which meant they won the Qualifier.

Karen shouted at Jasmine, Emily felt sorry for Jasmine but she was so focused on TNSEAST.

"JASMINE HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME , TO YOUR TEAM GET OUT OF MY STUDIO!" Shouted Karen (Studio head of Explosh Dance studio).

 **Studio A, TNSWEST,**

Michelle was teaching a dance for Regionals, she was shocked to hear the news that TNSEAST Had already took part In their first Regionals Qualifier.

"Right everyone I have bad news for us all - Emily took TNSEAST To their first Qualifier without telling us and From what I understood I thought we were all going to the Regionals Qualifiers together as a studio even though we are not in the same troupe I now need a full time to compete in The next Regionals Qualifier as we missed the one in America" said Michelle.

"So I want to work on A Competitive dance for Regionals with you so get Warmed up" said West, everyone started improving their dance, then Emily and Hunter entered studio A.

"So I know you all are wondering why Me and Hunter are in Studio A We are meeting with Miss Kate to discuss if Studio A Should Remain Open for Your Troupe you see me and Hunter have been thinking of Expanding The Next Step East So You better get ready for a battle because this Studio Space may not be open to your troupe for much longer" laughed Emily as she walked out with Hunter.

 **Michelle's POV (Point of View)**

I Cannot Believe what I am hearing that Emily wants to expand TNSEAST If TNSEAST Does expand I Wonder what it means for our Troupe.

 **At Java (Emily, Hunter meet with Kate)**

Hunter and Emily discuss with Kate about Expanding their Troupe - TNSEAST, "TNSEAST Has got a lot of room Don't get me wrong but I do miss A Studio so we are thinking of expanding our Troupe by Opening a 2nd Studio to Studio 1" said Emily.

"But Michelle already has a troupe set in Studio A " Said Kate, "Well her troupe can move to Studio B We hardly need that studio space anymore" said Emily.

 **Studio A - Emily's Notice Board,**

after Kate had approved it, Emily walked into Studio A, "Everyone for now on You will All be Moving to Studio B Whilst My Improvements are being made to Studio A Or as It will be now Called 'Studio W' This Will be the home of TNSEAST Only and it will Have an office - for The Studio Lead which is Hunter to Seat at" said Emily.

Michelle was shocked that the troupe would move to Studio B For Regionals Rehearsals.

Emily had a Notice Board that she had created to help the studio out.

Hunter was shocked he Didn't want to move out of Studio 1 he loved spending time with Emily, "I Love you Emily" said Hunter to Emily.

Emily and Hunter Passionately kisses Hunter.


	4. Studio W

Emily decides to give Studio W away to the Rival troupe (TNSWest) which tge studio head is Michelle, and studio lead Is Riley, Michelle liked studio W it was a good place it was very much like studio A.

 **At EXPLOSH dance studio**

Karen had kicked Jasmine off the team as it had resulted in complete disqualification for EXPLOSH dance studio, Karen had a cunning little plan though she was to make Amy (former Dancer of the next step dance studio /new dancer of EXPLOSH dance studio) her dance captain for regionals then when the soloist round is over kick her out of Regionals.

"Amy get the team ready we have one more Dance Regionals Quilafer if we win this one we will beat the Next Step" said Karen, Jennifer the co - dance captain believed that Amy _wants to dance with Explosh Dance_ Studio this makes Karen change her mind about using Amy.

As the new Dance Captain - Amy was teaching difficult chroeography in order to improve the studio's chances at Winning Regionals.

"Right Everyone that's enough for today grab a drink and then go home Amy my office please" said Karen, "Yes Miss Karen ?" Asked Amy, "how would you like to be Studio head of Explosh dance studio you see if I Carry on as studio head we might never go to Regionals" said Karen.

"Miss Karen you are an amazing studio head I'm much suited to my job as Dance captain " said Amy.

"Okay Thanks I feel better now you have told me I'm an amazing studio head so tomorrow is the day of Regionals Qulifar this is what I want you to do I want you to start messing with the next step - Get the keys to Miss Emily's office and steal the money to Regionals then blame it on one of your old team mates " said Karen.

Studio W, TNSWest.

Amy walks into Studio W, Michelle is working on the solo round at Regionals, Piper was given dance captain duties.

Amy left studio W without being noticed by the studio head michelle and studio lead Riley.

At Emilys office

Amy grabs the key and makes a run for it as She takes away the one chance that the next step will have at winning Regionals.

Aftermath of Amys plan

Emily closes studio 1 as the studio's finance problems are worse now that Amy stole Studio 1's money, Piper could see Amy was upset about what she done, "what have you done?" Asked Piper.

"TNSEAST is closing because of me I stole the money and I'm the new Dance Captain of Explosh dance studio " said Amy as she confessed to Piper the dance captain of TNSWesTNSWEST.

"you've been so out of order Explosh dance studio is our rivals at Regionals their studio is super competitive they only care about what looks good on stage now have a good think Amy is that something you want to be Captain of " said Piper.

after hearing this Emily, grabs the money and keeps her studio 1 open.

Amy returns to the studio of the next step dance studio, TNSWEST was where she belonged and she ruined every chance.

At TNSWEST, Studio W Michelle's studio head office\Riley ' s studio lead office

Riley set TNSWEST a task to work on before their upcoming Regionals Quilafer, Amy walks into the office "Amy the team is working on an Acro dance so if you Wouldn't mind leaving" said Michelle, "Well Piper told me that your missing a contemporary dance in the dance for Regionals.

"Yes what of it?" Asked Riley the studio lead of TNSWEST.

"I'll fill the spot for you" said Amy, Michelle was so happy that Amy was honoured to be the new dancer of TNSWEST.

Absolute Dance Regionals

Solo round was the first Round, TNSEAST got their soloist ready it was Noah , the group dance round was next, TNSEAST was up against Elite dance academy their group dance was super competitive.

Emily brought in only dancers on her troupe so Hunter gave Richelle advice about winning Regionals.

Absolute Dance Regionals Quilafer : (The freestyle round only )

this Absolute Dance Regionals Quilafer was harder then last year everybody was given music to dance to and the biggest dancer who can do freestyle wins the Qulifar.

but Michelle wasn't doing well by her team , Amy took a fall and walked off the stage.

Michelle's team lost the absolute Dance Regionals Quilafer.

back at the Studio in Studio W, Kate returns

Kate was standing in the office with Emily and Riley they were now joined by Michelle "your team behaved poorly So as from this moment I'm making changes to this studio very big changes " said Kate.

"such as?" Asked Michelle, "I want you Michelle to leave the next step dance studio and also Emily will be leaving too" said Kate.

"WHAT!" Exclaimed Michelle Emily both at the same time.

"Yes there will be a new generation of the next step dancers being tested Emily you've done a good job by putting Hunter as studio lead but as of tomorrow big things change for this place" said Kate.


	5. Chapter 5 Troupes begin

Piper sits in Michelle's office in Studio W, As Kate has made Piper the brand new studio head of the Next step, Piper saw a lot of dancers audition but she cut Amy from dancing for the next step at Nationals.

Amy was now seating and waiting for Kate, "Miss Kate You Don't have to put Studio 1 for Sale I have decided to takeover Emily's former Studio and became the new studio head of TNSEAST" Said Amy, "Okay here are the keys the studio is having light bulbs repaired though so you might not be able to go in for a while I have to go back to London take care Miss Amy" said Kate.

 **Studio W, Piper's Office**

Piper was submitting her team to Nationals Board, "Hi Miss Piper" said Amy, "What is it you want?" asked Piper, "You may be the studio head of A Troupe but I am the studio head of Studio 1 - I am the new studio head of TNSEAST Auditions start tomorrow Richelle and Noah are quitting your troupe to be back on the winning side get ready for a battle Miss Piper" said Amy.

Noah walks in, "Actually I am done with TNSEAST My place is here Studio W Where it feels like home again". said Noah, "Well I will remain by your side Miss Amy I am Dance Captain of TNSEAST And always will be" said Richelle, "Let's get out of this studio" said Amy.

 **Studio W.**

"Everyone Amy has just taken over as the brand new studio head of TNSEAST Looks like we will have to battle her team she has taken Richelle so we only have three dancers but I will bring some old A Troupe members back " said Piper.

Piper watched as Noah and Latroy perform a dance full of solos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Studio 1, Amy's Office**

Amy emails Sloane to return to The Next step to be the new head choreographer of TNSEAST, "Right My A Troupe Auditions will start today you can help me see you in Five seconds in Studio 1" said Amy (New Studio head of TNSEAST) Amy was a bit upset over her ruined Friendship with Piper now they both have their own troupes their friendship has been a bad one.

 **Studio W, Piper holds Auditions for her team.**

Gabi former J Trouper/B Trouper returns to the Next Step she Didn't make it the year Piper made it into A Troupe, Gabi admires the studio it has helped her a lot, Gabi dances, Piper watches from the window of her office.

Piper comes out of her office and claps after Gabi's Performance , "who are you?" asked Piper, "I am Gabi I used to Dance at The Next Step on B Troupe and J Troupe I miss this studio so much". said Gabi.

"Well Gabi I am Miss Piper I have been on A Troupe for two years - and I am the new Studio head of The Next Step of course there's another Studio called Studio 1 in east block of the studio that has been designed but that is Just for technique skilled Dancers" said Piper.

"Nice to meet you Miss Piper could I sign up for Auditions?" asked Gabi, "Sure we will love to see you at our Auditions A Troupe is all about working together as a team and being a part of something important" said Piper.

Henry and Latroy and Noah were asked to dance for their spots and they all danced very well.

Piper saw Gabi perform her solo and she was not looking at a Former B Trouper/J Trouper she was looking at a Possible A Trouper.

 **Studio 1, Auditions for TNSEAST Or 'Amy's Troupe'**

"Welcome to TNSEAST Or as I Like to call it Amy's Troupe now I am your new studio head Miss Amy And I expect the best from all my dancers" said Amy, Becca Gabi's sister heard about TNSEAST Auditions and she has been working on her skills in Dance, and Amy really was impressed she saw Becca could be on her team.

Richelle began dancing for her spot, Josh one of the former J Troupers started dancing for his spot on the team but Amy and Sloane were pointing to the names on the list and Amy decided that Josh had to go, she saw that Josh was a Hip hop style dancer and she wanted to keep Studio 1 the way that it was.

"Right Josh thanks for coming but I Don't need you on my team the rest of you Well done you are now full on Members of TNSEAST" Said Amy.

 **Studio W, Piper's Auditions almost Done.**

Chad was the final dancer to Audition he used to be called 'Lion boy' by Miss Kate Because he was a wild Child sort of dancer back then, now he has really Grown up and he wants to be a part of the Next Step again Studio W Is the place for him he needs to make it on A Troupe.

"right Chad let's see you Dance!" said Piper, Chad begins dancing his solo it was a mixture between Hip hop and Jazz, which impressed Piper a lot.

"Right Everyone we are waiting for two more dancers to Audition on our troupe then I will Announce My new A Troupe" said Piper, since Josh was cut from Amy's A Troupe, He decides to Audition for Piper's A Troupe in Studio W.

"Josh So what can I help you with?" asked Piper, "Well Amy cut me off TNSEAST because she is trying to keep up things at Studio 1 so I was wondering can I audition for your Nationals team?" Asked Josh, "The floor is all yours!" said Piper.

Josh begins dancing and as he is dancing he does all this turns and flips , he uses hip hop styles.

Skylar returns to The Next Step for a place on Piper's team, Skylar begins dancing.

"Right My A Troupe Dancers are - Noah, Henry, Latory, Chad, Gabi, Josh, And finally Skylar" said Piper as she walks into her office.

 **Studio W, Piper's Office,**

Becca walks into Piper's office "Miss Amy sent me with a very important message you better get ready for a war because it's Troupe Vs Troupe" said Becca, "Well tell Miss Amy that I am The studio head of the actual A Troupe she may think she's making her own little A Troupe but this is going to be the team that goes to Nationals" said Piper.

Becca walks out, Piper watches out her office window that Gabi is teaching A Troupe a dance, this makes Piper so impressed with Gabi she knows what day it will be tomorrow - Dance Captain day, it's time to select A Troupe's Strongest dancer to be it's Dance Captain.

 **Studio 1, Amy Announces her Dance Captain**

Amy now had her full team, She waited for Becca, "Becca and Richelle tomorrow You will Have a Dance off whoever wins this Dance off becomes Dance Captain of TNSEAST" Said Amy as she returns to her office, "Go on then Girls go home it's finished for today" said Sloane (New head choreographer of TNSEAST) Sloane returns to Amy's office to talk about Nationals, While they are talking Richelle and Becca start talking "You better get ready for a fight Becca You are new To TNSEAST You will always be Just A J Trouper" said Richelle.

"Well I might be knew to TNSEAST But I want to be The Dance Captain of TNSEAST You might be the Current Dance Captain but Guess what Richelle It's my time to shine" said Becca as she walks off.

 **Studio 1, At ~ Amy's Office.**

Amy is worried, "I am so Worried Sloane what If Piper is right!" said Amy, "Right about what?" asked Sloane, "She told Becca I might be Studio head of TNSEAST But she's the Actual Studio head of A Troupe her team is the one that will make it to Nationals Last Year TNSEAST Was the home of A Troupe and now It's Studio W That is the home of A Troupe" said Amy.


	7. Chapter 7

**At Studio W,**

Piper was selecting a strong dancer to lead the studio as Dance Captain of A Troupe, "everybody I have a important announcement since I am the new studio head of A Troupe I have decided on A Strong Dancer to become our Dance Captain This year - The Dance Captain will Be Gabi" said Piper.

Everyone claps apart from Skylar she's disappointed that Piper Didn't select her as Captain.

 **Studio 1, Dance off for Dance Captain.**

Amy watches the Dance off, Richelle starts dancing but then she twists her ankle and it begins to click , Amy heard that and was concerned about her follow dancer, "I am Sorry Richelle but you are injured and you know what that means." said Amy.

"What does it mean!" exclaimed Richelle, "You are off the Dance off, which means it's Becca next" said Amy, Richelle couldn't believe this if Becca gets her Captaincy she will be just a dancer again.

Becca was dancing very good she used Acro, Contemporary and Jazz.

"Well Done Becca You are our new Dance Captain of TNSEAST" Said Amy, Richelle walks into Amy's office.

 **Studio 1 , Amy's Office.**

Richelle is cross with Amy's choice of Captain, "I Cannot Believe that You have Made Becca Dance Captain she's just a J Trouper" said Richelle, "Well not anymore she's on my team and I Like her" said Amy, after over hearing what they have said Becca decides TNSEAST Is not her home anymore so she decides to Quit Studio 1.

"I am leaving Studio 1 I Don't want to be Dance Captain anymore " said Becca and then she makes an emotional leave.

 **Studio W, At Piper's office.**

Piper could see that Becca was upset, "Richelle was mean to me she said that I was Just A J Trouper I want to be on A Troupe I want to be on your Troupe" said Becca (Former Dance Captain of TNSEAST) "Okay then Start warming up your sister Gabi is the new Dance Captain of The Next Step" said Piper.

Abi (Former B Trouper) walks into Piper's office, "Hi I am Abi could I Join your team please I have been at this studio before" said Abi.

"Okay let me think about this first go in Studio B Practice a duet I will get you working with one of my new dancers called Chad" said Piper.

"Thanks Miss Piper" said Abi.

Chad is brought into the office, "You wanted a word Miss Piper?" asked Chad, "Yes I have decided we might have a new Dancer on A Troupe but She's going to work on a duet for me to see first then I will discuss if I want her on A Troupe so I want you to do the duet with her, her name is Abi she used to be on B Troupe" said Piper.

"Okay anything else the Dance Captain said you wanted to talk me about Nationals" said Chad, "Yeah I do You are going to be The Male soloist at Nationals but first We have to compete at Nationals Qualifier." said Piper.

Piper calls Gabi (New Dance Captain of A Troupe) into her office to discuss a few things, "I want you to get the team ready for their Nationals Qualifier the first ever Qualifier to get to Nationals it will be a group dance" said Piper.

"explain why is my sister on A Troupe?" asked Gabi, "Well she was Amy's Dance Captain for TNSEAST But then she left she is very upset because Richelle called her 'just a J Trouper' " said Piper.

"Oh My God My Poor sister" said Gabi she walks out of the office, Piper watches as the two sisters cuddle each other.

Piper invites - Riley back to the studio to help her with A Troupe.

 **Studio 1, Amy Decides to close Studio 1.**

Amy Decides to close studio 1 for good, "I am sorry Everyone but because Richelle has been so silly and made our Dance Captain leave and Join Piper's team I have decided to Close studio 1 for good" said Amy, "But Your the studio head it's your Job to get us to Nationals" said Richelle, "Not anymore I thought I could do this sort of thing I thought I could be a studio head of another troupe but TNSEAST Is done I am finished " said Amy, "What if I decide to step into your shoes Amy and Become Acting Studio head of TNSEAST" Said Sloane, "Until Kate finds a replacement then fine". said Amy as she shuts her doors for the final time.

 **Amy dances in empty Studio W.**

Amy dances in the empty studio W, Nobody was watching her, Piper used Acro tricks in her dance its the first time ever she has been able to be confident in her dance, Piper walks into the studio and watches as Amy gives her emotional dance.

"What's up Amy shouldn't you be in Studio 1?" asked Piper, "No I am no longer studio head of that studio anymore I want to be able to be a part of a team" said Amy.


	8. Chapter 8

Sloane was Acting Studio head of TNSEAST, She made a shocking announcement "I will not be Studio head of TNSEAST Miss Kate wants the new studio head to be someone with a good dance background who can bring life to Studio 1 I will be leaving The Next Step to be a professional dancer" said Sloane.

 **At Studio W, ~ Kate Makes an announcement.**

Kate walks into Studio W, Piper (Studio head of A Troupe) questions Kate's arrival, "Why are you here?" asked Piper, "Because I have decided to bring in a new studio head of Studio 1 But there will be a lot of studio heads to come we let go some amazing dancers in the Past I want them to use their skills and help lead the future generation of dancers - So TNSEAST's New studio head is arriving very soon" said Kate.

Kate sat next to Piper in Studio W's office waiting for the new Studio head of TNSEAST.

 **Studio W, ~Piper's Office.**

"So will I Like this new studio head and Please say you Haven't hired Emily again" said Piper, "No I haven't hired Emily see Emily admits that she's been a bit tough with her dancers so she was considering of people to replace Amy as Studio head because I have been telling her everything that I have heard about Studio 1 so Me & Emily decided to give TNSEAST a former Studio head of A Troupe who will help them win Nationals you will still be in charge of Studio W You are still Studio head of A Troupe It's just this person will be Studio head TNSEAST" Said Kate.

Amanda walks into the office, "Amanda you know Piper she's now Studio head of the Next Step West TNSWEST For short and the whole of A Troupe You are the studio head of TNSEAST In studio 1 " said Kate, "what are these other studio heads?" asked Piper, "Well Alfie remember him the prince who auditioned for A Troupe and made it in but left when you all lost Regionals He's forming his own troupe that will be in Studio B Which will be TNS South " said Kate she leaves the office.

Amanda comes head to head with Piper "My Dancers are better than yours - I have Richelle as Dance Captain you have Gabi as your Dance Captain I think I will make it to Nationals because I have the winning team" said Amanda, "But I have something you will never have - I have A Troupe I am The studio head of A Troupe and The Next Step you are just some studio head of Studio 1 TNSEAST Is just a empty troupe now that I have some more dancers in A Troupe now leave My office Amanda at once" said Piper.

"This means war" said Amanda, "Oh yeah bring it on" said Piper.

 **Studio W.**

Piper announces that there will be war against TNSWEST Which she's studio head of , and TNSEAST "TNSEAST Is trying to bring us down so We have no choice but to challenge them we need to do something that TNSEAST Will never do" said Piper.


	9. Chapter 9

**Studio W.**

Piper had just finished filling out the paperwork for Nationals, "Right Troupe Gabi is teaching us some dances" said Gabi, Abi and Noah were doing a duet in the featured- Nationals dance routines, Abi and Noah perform their duet in front of Piper.

"Miss Piper we are ready to perform a Duet for Nationals". said Abi, "Okay let's see what you have got Gabi our Dance Captain will be doing Auditions later for the Male Soloist for the Next Step at Nationals" said Piper.

Noah and Abi were pouring their heart and soul on the dance floor , they knew what it takes to win Nationals and they wanted to win Nationals for the team and for the studio.

Miss Kate walks into Studio W, "Miss Kate back again?" asked Piper, "Yes Miss Piper I want a word with you" said Kate.

 **Studio W ~ Piper's Office.**

"TNSEAST & TNSWEST Is a bad idea - A Troupe should be in Studio W And you have done an amazing job as Studio head so I am getting rid of Studio 1 and it will be just an empty studio Space for B Troupe" said Kate.

"So where will A Troupe be?" asked Piper, "A Troupe will be in Studio W, Things are going to go back to Normal like they were before TNSEAST AND TNSWEST Started all the drama as Rival Troupes" said Kate.

"Okay well thank you I won't let you down" said Piper.

Piper's 17th birthday was coming up tomorrow she had done the studio proud and she is doing the studio Proud by being the studio head of the Next Step.

 **Richelle Returns To Studio W ~ To Audition for her spot on A Troupe.**

Amanda had already left TNSEAST As studio head and the whole troupe of TNSEAST Had transferred to Studio W, As the two troupes TNSEAST And TNSWEST Were no longer Rival Troupes.

Richelle was dancing her hardest, Richelle started dancing and everything just feels right she was doing spins like no one could do she was Jumping as way she was totally flawless, Gabi And Piper walked into the Office to discuss A Troupe Business.

 **Studio W, Piper's Office.**

"What do you think of Richelle then?" asked Piper, "Well her dancing is Flawless and she has grown a lot since being in B Troupe now she's in A Troupe I Think she should be female soloist with her dance we are sure to win Nationals this year" said Gabi (Dance Captain of A Troupe) , "Okay well Get the dancers warmed up I will be there in a moment" said Piper.

Piper was Just filling in some more forms for Nationals , the Qualifier of Nationals is tomorrow and it Is a bit harder then the one at Regionals you have only one chance to make it to Nationals if your team messes up the dance on the first go then you will be out of The Qualifier.

 **Studio W,**

Piper makes an announcement "Tomorrow we will be Traveling to Nationals Qualifier so the Qualifier will be a duet and I have decided on Abi and Henry Noah you will not be dancing in the Duet You will be staying here with the rest of the team" said Piper.

Noah was shocked he wondered why Piper took him out of the Duet, "Gabi why did Piper Kick me out of the Dance for Nationals Qualifier ?" asked Noah, "I Don't know but I come with me and we will find out" said Gabi it was her Job as Dance Captain to know these things.

 **Studio 1.**

Gabi ordered Abi and Henry to work on their duet for Nationals Qualifier, Henry and Abi's duet was a mixture of Hip hop and Contemporary dancing .

the dance was going really well.

 **Studio W, ~ Piper's Office.**

Piper was watching everyone out her office window, "Miss Piper can We talk to you for the moment?" asked Gabi, "Yes sure what is it Gabi and Noah?" asked Piper coming off the phone from the Nationals Qualifier , "Noah wants to know why you took him off the Nationals Qualifier and I am The Dance Captain of A Troupe so I want to know also why you kicked him off the Qualifier duet" said Gabi.

Piper started to talk to the main Reason "the reason I Kicked Noah off the duet was because of his back last time we went to the Regionals Qualifier and lost because of Noah's back I want to go to Nationals this year I want to do the right thing for this studio I want everything to go Okay for A Troupe" said Piper.

"I Understand Piper but I Won't ever injury my back if I did I would let you know" said Noah, "Okay Gabi go to studio 1 and Switch Henry with Noah, Noah I am giving you a chance to shine for your team" said Piper.

 **Studio 1 ~ Noah and Abi's Duet for the Nationals Qualifier**

Gabi was doing her Dance Captain duties by helping Noah and Abi learn their duet, Becca Gabi's little sister offered to help out Gabi, "So listen let's try that again from the top Noah and Abi I want to see you leave everything out on that Dance floor I want you to think of everything that A Troupe has been through the loss at Regionals when Miss Riley was the studio head going to Internationals with the team all the drama that has happened that must be the theme for your duet and it's all about connection Noah!" said Gabi.

Noah and Abi heard everything Their Dance Captain said and she was right it is all about connection they danced their hearts out and danced about everything that has gone wrong for the Next step and the things that went right , Abi was kicking and Noah was spinning and then the final part they ended it with a big lift in the air.

Piper watched the final part and she was happy that nothing went wrong for her team.

"Right Noah and Abi I will see you tomorrow at the Qualifier " said Piper.

Gabi and Piper were talking "Right tomorrow who have I got?" asked Gabi, "You have your sister Becca and Richelle and Henry and Latroy and Chad but the most important person who is starting tomorrow for our Nationals Team is - Beth she's really improved she used to be on B Troupe then she left the studio to go to another studio to improve and now she's back at The studio tomorrow Gabi I want you to see her Audition and it will be up to you if she makes it into A Troupe" said Piper.

Chad asks Gabi if he can have a solo for Nationals "Can I!" Exclaimed Chad, "Chad we will see as tomorrow I have all Dance Captain duties to attend to" said Gabi.


	10. Chapter 10

**At The Nationals Quiliafar**

Piper was watching the first studio to enter the stage it was Life of dance (LOD For short) took the stage, their duet was amazing they had put all their greatest moves into one duet they done flips they done kicks they done acro moves.

Piper and Noah and Abi just watched and was shocked at how well LOD Was performing, the next studio was Encore Dance studios and Piper was really impressed there was a dancer called Lola there and Encore Dance studios was super competitive but Lola twisted her ankle while doing the duet with a male dancer.

the studio head of Encore Dance studios was having a go at Lola, "Lola You are The Dance Captain You should BE ON TOP OF YOUR GAME!" Shouted the studio head of Encore Dance Studios.

The duet number had been pulled from the Quiliafar, Abi and Noah took the stage the Next step was the final studio to compete in Nationals Quiliafar, Noah and Abi use all their moves to make a complete contemporary duet , Noah used some of his best acro tricks into the duet to make it better.

then Noah and Abi finished the duet by doing a big lift in the sky, "Right the winner of this Nationals Quiliafar is... THE NEXT STEP!" Said the Judge,

Piper was so excited, Lola was just packing her things as the studio head of Encore Dance studios as the studio head wanted Lola not to dance at Encore dance studios anymore.

Piper quickly talked to Lola , "You're Lola right? I loved your dance it was full of so many tricks but I am so sorry about your ankle is it hurt?" asked Piper, "Yes it is hurting - who are you if you Don't mind me asking?" asked Lola, "I am Piper the Studio head of The Next Step Dance Studio look Lola whenever you are ready my team will need someone like you on our team for Nationals so get rested and we will see you at your Audition I hope your ankle gets better" said Piper.

Piper exits the Nationals Quiliafar,

 **Back At The Next Step Dance Studio, Studio W.**

"Right Beth we are going to try dancing to a song - You have heard of the song 'Addicted to you' it's one of the songs that really helped the studio win Regionals one time" said Gabi (Dance Captain of A Troupe) "Okay" said Beth, Gabi was teaching the dance to Beth ready for when Beth Auditions for her spot on A Troupe.

"Now Beth I am going to watch you perform your Audition remember the dance and dance like nobody is stopping you tell us by Dance why you want to be on A Troupe" said Gabi.

Beth was dancing her very hardest she remembered the dance for Addicted to you and she was doing it very well, "Now the final round is - Freestyle I want you to Freestyle a dance" ordered Gabi.

Beth freestyles a dance she uses Acro moves and hip hop and Contemporary.

"Right everyone we have won The Nationals Quiliafar now we need to get ready for Nationals " said Piper.

"Well Miss Piper we now have another Dancer for the Nationals team on A Troupe - Beth has danced really well" said Gabi.

"Very good- Beth Welcome to A Troupe" said Piper walking back into her office.


	11. Chapter 11

Piper announces the new Dance for Nationals, "Now we need something that The Next Step has never performed at Nationals something that can get us to the very top So You all will be performing a lyrical dance and it needs to have a lot of Different styles so I want it to have a mixture of all the styles you all are used to" said Piper.

Piper walks into her office while leaving Gabi the Dance Captain of A Troupe, to help the dancers learn the dance.

Richelle was performing the first style of the dance, which was the style she is used to - which is contemporary.

"Well done Richelle you can take Five minutes break while I work on the next part of the Dance" said Gabi, The next part was Hip hop and Henry was dancing unbelievable, But Amy who had just joined the team when she decided she Didn't want to be the studio head of TNSEAST.

Amy forgets her dance and does improv, Piper walks into Studio W.

"What Are You Doing!" shouted Gabi, "I just thought the Dance needs some improv" said Amy, "Do I care what you think I am Dance Captain around here I am the Dance Captain of A Troupe go again and I want it from the top!" said Gabi.

Amy tried to remember her solo part in the dance.

"Right Everybody Now Just for the final part I want you all doing Lyrical dancing" said Gabi.

Piper watched as the dancers performed the final part, Chad was dancing lyrical for the first time and he was very emotional.

Becca was dancing for the first time Lyrical too, "Well Done Becca Well Done Chad Well done everybody" said Piper.

 **Studio W, ~Piper's Office.**

Piper was in her office, Gabi walked into Piper's office, "Miss Piper I think Becca dances well in the Lyrical dance for Nationals could we possibly give her a solo?" asked Gabi trying to help her little sister get a part at Nationals.

"Yes your sister can have a solo you can give whoever you want a solo Gabi you are The Dance Captain of A Troupe" said Piper.

"Thanks Miss Piper" said Gabi, Chad walks into Piper's office, "You wanted to see me?" asked Chad, "Yes Normally at Nationals we select a female soloist and a male soloist I want you Chad to be our male soloist for Nationals your solo will be hip hop because that is the style you are used to" said Piper.

"Thanks miss Piper" said Chad, "it's Okay now go and have your break" said Piper filling in forms for Nationals there was a lot she had to do now she has a full team.

 **AT ~ Neutral Grounds (Formerly known as 'Java Junction')**

Gabi was talking to her little sister Becca about her having a solo, Becca was only 12 and Gabi is 16 now, They both enjoy their time on A Troupe.

"Becca I want you to have a solo For Nationals we are going to have you have a Lyrical dance as The first time you were performing the dance for Nationals you really looked fun doing it" said Gabi.

Chad and Abi were talking about their future on A Troupe, "We are not going to go any way we belong on A Troupe now" said Chad "I agree but for some mad reason Noah and Richelle have called a meeting to discuss their future at the next step in Piper's office!" said Abi.

 **Studio W, Piper's office.**

"So after Nationals you two are leaving" said Piper, "I Think after Nationals we will have archived everything as a dancer" said Richelle, "and Noah what do you think?" asked Piper, "I want to stay" said Noah, "Well Then Richelle that makes more sense that Noah wants to stay because he understands team work you are just used to dancing in Studio 1 I think that's the only reason you are leaving" said Piper.

"Fine I will stay" said Richelle storming out of Piper's office.


	12. Chapter 12

Gabi leads the team to victory as Captain by teaching a dance she came up with for Nationals, Richelle heard the rumour of Elite Dance Academy converting into a new studio.

the new studio is Called The Elite Dance Studio and it has a new artistic director who is replacing Lucian, Emily is the new Artistic director of The Elite Dance studio, she has made the new studio better than Elite ever was.

Richelle decides to Quit A Troupe and go and Audition For a spot on The Nationals team at The Elite Dance studio.

"I am leaving A Troupe I quit A Troupe so I am leaving now Goodbye" said Richelle collecting her dance bag and storming out of the studio.

"Where is she going?" asked Gabi to the whole team, "She Didn't say she has just wondered off" said Noah, "Fine well everybody start rehearsing the Nationals Dance we performed yesterday there is still a lot to do" said Gabi .

 **At Studio W, Piper's Office**

"Miss Piper Richelle has stormed out of Class all she said was - She is leaving A Troupe she quits A Troupe and she's leaving now and then she said Goodbye." said Gabi alerting Piper as Piper is the studio head she has to know everything.

"Well I suggest That we just work on the dance obviously she's left because she is not used to working with Us lot in Studio W She's used to being Dance Captain in Studio 1 and working on technique I will search each studio to hold Auditions for a new dancer to come and take Richelle's spot" said Piper.

 **At The Elite Dance Studio, At Rehearsals.**

Emily was teaching the dancers a dance she learnt at the Next Step, The rules mainly were to keep your dancing shoes on but also the dancers were super friendly towards the Next Step and always behaving nice.

"Right Five six seven eight hands up," said Emily counting the number of the Dance for Nationals, Emily saw Richelle was in her studio "What are you doing here?" asked Emily, "I want to bring down the Next Step" said Richelle.

"Well sorry Richelle at The Elite Dance studio we don't tolerate anything that could cost the studio their reputation at Any competitions in the future we are a friendly bunch of dancers who only want to become the very best we can be and as artistic director and owner of this studio I don't want any drama that would cost my team any victory at Nationals so Richelle if you Aren't here to be a part of a friendly dancing community then leave my studio please I have dancers to train" said Emily.

Richelle glares at Emily , "Fine I will Leave your silly little studio but just Remember I have the technique I am going to take away any studio who stands in my way". said Richelle.

as Richelle exits The Elite Dance studio, Emily phones Piper to alert her about everything that has just gone on.  
"Hi Piper this is Emily I am the new Artistic director of The Elite Dance studio Richelle tried to dance but i denied her to Audition because she wants to take down the Next step" said Emily on the phone.  
"Thank you Emily" said Piper hanging up the phone after their long chat about The way Richelle had behaved.

 **At Studio W.**

Richelle enters Studio W, To announce some news that The Next Step dance studio will learn.  
"Hi Dancers So I am not coming back to The Next Step to be mocked at so I am leaving The Next step I will be forming my own Troupe and I am searching for the studio space now so You better get ready for a fight TNS Because When I do form my own troupe we are going to go To Nationals" said Richelle.  
"Richelle You won't take down the Next Step we won internationals one year do you really think you can compete against us" said Piper.  
"Yes goodbye Miss Piper" said Richelle exiting the studio.

after Richelle's announcement the team worry about if they will make it to Nationals, Gabi the Dance Captain of A Troupe starts talking "Right A Troupe we will make it to Nationals Don't let Richelle make you think for one moment that A Troupe is going to lose to her!" said Gabi.

Abi performs a solo and she looks really sad while doing it she was thinking all about the past when she was at the Next step she had feelings for Noah.  
Noah is now focusing on his dancing but maybe one day Abi and Noah will be together.

 **The Highlight Dance Centre**

Richelle walks into The Highlight Dance Centre as in the past it has been rented out as a Poplar studio to rent, Richelle is Renting this studio to rehears in for her new Troupe that she is setting up, the admin staff at The Highlight Dance Centre talks to Richelle "Here are the keys to a office for you to use for your troupe" said The admin staff.

Richelle was so happy being in the Highlight Dance Centre when Richelle entered the studio space she saw the walls were Red, the studio room even had a stage for the dancers to work on, so Richelle waited for some new Members to arrive... Skylar walks into The Highlight Dance Centre in Studio X Which is the room they are using to start Rehearsals , "Right Skylar have you found anymore Ex-A Troupers?" asked Richelle "Yes Richelle I found - Sloane she was at Studio 1 with you teaching TNSEAST When Amy was studio head and I have also brought in my sister Cierra who also is an ex A Trouper she made it to Internationals and she never made it to the next Regionals" said Skylar.

"Well thank you now everybody As you Know I am Richelle former A Troupe member and Former Dance Captain and now your new studio head of this troupe" said Richelle.

"What will we call this troupe ?" asked Cierra, "Well Cierra This troupe will be Called The destructibles and we will be making it to Nationals so I will be teaching you some Contemporary dance moves" said Richelle.

The destructibles began performing their group Dance, Richelle was teaching it, Richelle started teaching "Right this goes - one two, three four five six seven eight" counted Richelle as she flips in the air and does a kick in the dance as well.

Richelle watches as she sees her troupe - The destructibles perform their group dance.

"Well done Guys that still needs a bit of work done but the group Dance looks amazing so far but I just want to get one thing clear The Next Step Dance studio is our Rivals Okay So I will see you all here tomorrow we only have one more day to go then it's Nationals" said Richelle (Studio head of The destructibles)

 **At The Next Step Dance studio, Studio W,**

"It Looks like Richelle's Troupe will be going to Nationals they already have a name as well they are called The destructibles and it has three dancers on the team - Cierra, Skylar and Sloane So when we get to Nationals we have to win" said Piper.

"But What if Richelle's troupe is better than The Next step I mean she's been Dance Captain of TNSEAST In studio 1 she's really good at dancing her hardest." said Noah, "How do you know this Miss Piper?" asked Gabi (Dance Captain of A Troupe ) "Because Richelle send an email to me announcing that her troupe has been formed and she has Just finished Submitting their names to the Nationals Board so I suggest that we change our dance because Richelle may use our dance at Nationals and that could mean we could get disqualified from Nationals straight away" said Piper.

Gabi performs the group dance, Lola arrives at The studio whilst the team are rehearsing their dance, "Everybody this is Lola she will be taking Richelle's spot she comes from Encore Dance studios I saw her at the Quiliafar and I gave her a couple of days to rest and now her ankle is a lot better to dance" said Piper.

Lola starts dancing with the rest of the team and she feels great she has missed dancing a lot and she is happy to be dancing at Nationals .

"Right everybody We will be learning a hip hop Style dance - so Lola I want you to do some flips and kicks and I want you to work as hard as you can" said Gabi (Dance Captain of A Troupe) Gabi started giving the dancers their instructions, "As for you Chad you have a solo to rehears so - go to Studio 1 And rehears it" said Gabi.

Chad walks out of Studio W To perform his solo in Studio 1, Amy was given her instruction "Right Amy I want you to do some Lyrical Dance in the group dance." said Gabi.

Amy was performing her Lyrical part in the group dance, "Right A Troupe let's see your dance" said Piper as she watches A Troupe perform their dance, Gabi was given a small part in the group dance as well she was doing hip hop with the others, "Well Done Everybody now I am going to see Chad but first Amy could you step into my office?" asked Piper.

"Sure" said Amy.

 **At Studio W, ~Piper's Office**

"I have decided to make You The female soloist for Nationals so Get ready to perform your solo it is a Lyrical dance and I want you to do it in Studio W" Said Piper, "Thanks I Won't let you down" said Amy she was thrilled to be the female soloist for the Next Step.

 **At Studio 1~ Chad's Solo**

Piper steps into Studio 1 to watch Chad's Solo for Nationals it was a Hip hop Style dance because that is the dance style he is used to, He brought swagger into his dance, Piper was impressed she thinks the studio will really go somewhere with dancers like Chad & Becca & Gabi.

"Well done Chad I like the way You dance you are so confident about the things you do and I know we are sure to win Nationals because we have something Richelle Doesn't we have a male soloist for the male soloist round she doesn't have any boys on her team only girls" said Piper.

Chad collects his dance bag as it was the end of the day.

 **At ~ Studio W~ Amy's Solo.**

Amy was performing her Lyrical dance it was brilliant she was letting go all her anger about not fitting in on A Troupe that was when they formed the Zero percent club , now Amy is finally setting herself free as a dancer she is achieving all her goals and becoming someone special her solo is great, Gabi is impressed by Amy's solo, "Okay thank you Amy we will see you tomorrow" said Gabi (Dance Captain of A Troupe)

 **Studio W, Piper's office.**

"I found out where Richelle is holding rehearsals for her troupe" said Gabi to Piper, "Where?" asked Piper she was confident that her team would win but she wanted to know how comes Richelle found a studio space really quick, "The Highlight Dance Centre is where she is holding Rehearsals for The destructibles" said Gabi, "Well I am not surprised that she would be renting out that studio - I mean The Highlight Dance Centre is for technical skilled dancers who likes to intimidate other studios but We have a full team now The destructibles cannot defeat the Next Step we are a winning Studio who once competed at Internationals we will get there again" said Piper.


	13. Chapter 13

**At The Highlight Dance Centre, Studio X, The Destructibles...**

The three girls walk into Studio X For the 2nd day of Dancing at Highlight Dance Centre, "So everybody Today I will be selecting a Dance Captain all troupes should have Dance Captains and My Dance Captain is someone who I trust and admire Skylar will be The Dance Captain of The destructibles." said Richelle, "Thank you so much" said Skylar she was thrilled that she was Dance Captain of The Destructibles.

"Right begin your dancing" ordered Richelle (Studio head of The Destructibles) she watched the dance but when Cierra was messing the dance up Richelle shouted "No it Goes one two three four five six seven and Eight no Kicking" , Cierra done a kick in the dance by mistake, "But you done a kick Yesterday!" said Cierra, "We have a new Dance for Nationals the old one was a bad dance - that Won't win Nationals that will mean I have failed And I honestly don't want to fail so Skylar knows the dance she is going to teach you it this dance is all about the Next Step and how much they have made us feel let down and how we are really Just trying to get on with our lives" said Richelle.

after hours of teaching the Nationals Dance, it was then shown to Richelle and Richelle was impressed but the Dance had no connection in it the dance didn't have what the Next Step has.

 **At, The Next Step Dance Studio, Studio W.**

"Right everybody Tomorrow is Nationals you have already done all your dances this week today you came in early to dance the Semi-finales group dance for Nationals so I am really impressed with this Team" said Piper.

"But when we compete against -The Destructibles what if Richelle's dance is better than ours?" asked Lola, "It Won't be trust me guys Richelle is a former A Trouper she won't be able to have a dance better than ours the dancers she has may have technique and everything but at The Next Step we have connection with our friends and with dance we share that Connection TNSEAST is gone that is the only reason Why Richelle is doing all of this because she wants to win she wants The Destructibles to be known as The Nationals champions but that will never happen." said Piper.

 **The Highlight Dance Centre, Studio X , Richelle assigns new solos.**

Richelle assigns Cierra a solo, and Richelle begins her search for a boy in her troupe, She choose Jake one of Ex-B Troupers to be on her team she assigns him a solo.

"Right Cierra and Jake you two shall be performing a duet" said Richelle, Richelle was so proud of her troupe but she's worried because she has set up this troupe really quick maybe the Next Step will win tomorrow but if she loses then the team will have to find another Studio head.


	14. Chapter 14

**1st Round : Female Soloist**

The first Round of Nationals was Miss Nationals Soloist, The Destructibles took the stage first Cierra begins her solo but she loses the round when she forgets her entire solo, Richelle was ashamed of her dancer, The Next Step Dancer (Amy) takes the stage, Amy's Lyrical dance was amazing she used all acro moves too in her dance.

"WILL THE TWO DANCERS TAKE THE STAGE!" Said the voice over, "THE WINNER OF MISS NATIONAL SOLOIST IS - AMY FROM THE NEXT STEP!" Said the voice over.

Piper cheered as she heard the news, "Our group dance better Win if Not I will have to close this troupe" said Richelle,

Richelle walks up to Piper, "You better get ready for the Male soloist because My Troupe is for sure to beat The Next Step". said Richelle.

"Well you Won't beat the Next Step!" said Piper,

 **THE NEXT ROUND: Male Soloist. ...**

the next Round was even harder because At Nationals the dancers had to dance to a different the style, the Style will be chosen by The Judges and then the dancer will have to make up a dance on the spot.

"Can the Next Step please take the stage" said the voice, Chad was the male soloist for The Next Step the music was chosen and the style was Acro he done a few turns and spins in his Acro dance he gave it his 100%.

Jake took the stage but then twists his ankle while warming up, "Jake are you alright?" asked Skylar Dance Captain of The Destructibles.

"Skylar what's going on?" asked Richelle (Studio head of The Destructibles ) "Jake twisted his ankle while warming up!" said Skylar, "What's going on?" asked the Nationals Judge, "Jake our Male soloist has twisted his ankle" said Richelle, "That means your group dance and Semi Finals dance will be pulled from the Competition which puts The Next step at the lead this also means You have the chance to select a dancer to do a freestyle round but after the freestyle round is over you have to go home!" said the Judge, "What about winning Nationals" said Richelle, "Richelle you have already lost!" said The Judge.

Skylar is the dancer for the Freestyle round but she has a cunning plan to get back at the Next Step.


	15. Chapter 15 Freestyle round at Nationals

Skylar watches Lola's freestyle solo for the freestyle round the music she uses Hip hop Music, "I know what to Do Richelle let's steal Lola's solo" said Richelle, Piper overheard the two of them talking "What are you Planning?" asked Piper, "We are going to steal Lola's dance we will dance right in front of your face and then we are going to Win Nationals and beat your studio" said Richelle.

"You Won't win" said Piper she plans to get revenge on - Richelle's Troupe , Skylar takes the stage after hours rehearsing Lola's Song.

Cierra offers to help the Next Step as she saw That Richelle is a lot strict and she only cares about how good dancing looks not the wellbeing of her dancers like Piper does.

The Destructibles were exposed during Skylar's dance.

Cierra exposes her little sister and the entire troupe about copying another studio's dance, which leads to disqualification from Nationals.

Which meant there was no point of The destructibles continuing as a Troupe because they had already lost Nationals and Sloane and Cierra were the ones who helped A Troupe out by exposing their troupe.

"How could you do that to me? You are letting down everyone on this troupe!" said Richelle the studio head of destructibles, "Richelle there is no way this Troupe can continue you started this bitter war with the Next Step and you should have just stayed on A Troupe then you would be part of A winning team we all are leaving The destructibles" said Sloane, Skylar the Dance Captain of the Destructibles leaves too.

"Why are you leaving the troupe?" asked Richelle, "You are on your own now Richelle You need to stop being Bitter about the Next Step because me and Sloane and Cierra are all going to be moving on with our lives we will be moving on and dancing at different studios" said Skylar as she walks away, Richelle exits out of the door never to be seen again.

"Right that's enough for today A Troupe Let's Go out for a dinner tomorrow is the final round which is Duets and Semi-finals and Finals" said Piper.

 **The Café**

Piper takes the team out for dinner they all have pizza and chips and a few drinks to celebrate that The Destructibles are finished with and they are no longer a Troupe anymore.

"What do you think will Happen to Richelle?" asked Gabi, "Well she might Audition next year you never know or she might find another studio to compete with or she might Just want to quit dance all together" said Piper finishing off her drinks and food.


	16. Chapter 16 Nationals who will win?

**Duet Round.**

LOD (Life of Dance) performs their duet, Piper was amazed, Piper was shocked all the turns all the twists they did, Then Abi & Noah performs their troupe's Duet.

"THE NEXT STEP WINS DUET ROUND" Said The voice,

 **SEMI Finals**

all the dancers give their dance a 100% after looking at their performance, Piper thinks she can be studio head for the future for years and years.

"THE WINNING TEAM IS THE NEXT STEP" Said the voice .

 **Finals**

Emily's studio took the stage (The Elite dance studio) they were competing against The Next step they learnt how to do flips and twists and acro tricks and Hip hop.

Then The Next step takes the stage and they add Swagger but there is one person missing that Person is Piper she feels like she misses A Troupe but she enjoys her job as Studio head of The Next Step.

"THE WINNERS OF THE NATIONALS IS - THE NEXT STEP DANCE STUDIO!" Said The voice.

everybody cheers, Piper and the team collect the trophy ,

 **Back At The Next Step Dance Studio, Studio W is closed.**

Piper and The dancers are concerned about Studio W as they see that it's closed, Piper switches her phone on and she receives emails from Kate about the studio , Kate said in the email that she wanted piper to focus on being a 'Dancer' so she also said she has hired a 'Ambitious person ' to take up the new role as studio head of A Troupe the next Step Will meet The new studio head on Monday for the Auditions on A Troupe.  
the new studio head has also been to Business school so this could come in handing for the studio's future.

"Everybody it seems I am no Longer Your studio head Miss Kate wants me to focus on dancing this Year so We all have a new studio head to meet next week on Monday for the Auditions" said Piper.

everybody is shocked that Piper is No longer Studio head of the Next Step anymore and is now Just a dancer , this means that A Troupe has a new studio head and they have to meet the studio head on Audition day on Monday.


	17. Chapter 17

**Guess Who's Back! , At Studio A (formerly known as Studio W)**

The dancers walked into the studio for Auditions, but everybody was shocked to find out that Studio W Is not called Studio W Anymore it's back to being it's original name 'Studio A' And a lot has gone on since last Week, Miss Kate got rid of Studio 1, and the studio is back to it's original Name Studio A.

But when Piper returns to Studio A For Auditions, "Hi Piper" said Riley she had returned to A Troupe, "What are you doing here I thought you were at Business school" said Piper, "Well Miss Kate gave me my old Job back as Studio head so I quickly done all the work they gave me to do on the last week of the summer holidays so anyway now I am back As studio head I want things done Differently now Gabi was your choice of Dance Captain I think she's an amazing dancer and someone who does belong on A Troupe but We will see what happens now that TNS Is back to normal I want things back to the way they used to be which is why Former A Troupe dancers will be Auditioning as well" said Riley.

"So you're the new Studio head!" said Piper, "Yes I am" said Riley,

 **The Next Step Auditions for A Troupe ~ 'TNS' Is built.**

"A Troupe is going to be known as 'TNS' So basically Kate said I can make any changes that I want so TNS Let's do this" said Riley, James - Riley's Boyfriend was dancing and dancing he done some flips in the air.

Michelle was dancing she was always going to be back on A Troupe she's one of the dancers that really brings dance to life.

and the final two Ex-A troupers is - Emily & Hunter , Emily used to be Studio head of TNSEAST And she really wants to be Dance Captain again so she is ready to give TNS 100%.

Chad was dancing amazing , Piper done kicks in the air , Gabi was dancing her hardest, Emily felt like she was dancing for nothing so she rang Miss Kate And asked if Miss Kate would consider expanding the studio again but instead of Studio 1 there be Studio 2, "Okay Emily meet me outside we will sign a few things and you can get the keys to Studio 2 that will be built within the next few hours" said Kate on the phone.

"Right everybody I have to go" said Emily, Emily sold The Elite Dance studio to another studio head she really just wants The Next Step to win.

"Right do you have any Idea - what will be in Studio 2?" asked Emily, "Yes I was thinking your sister is already the studio head of A Troupe or 'TNS' As it's now called So I want you to be the new studio head of the New next Step It shall be Called TNS2 And it will be open to anyone who is willing to join the team" said Kate.

 **At Neutral Grounds**

Riley and Michelle got something to drink and sat at a Table "Michelle I think that this team needs Co-Studio heads someone who Can take TNS To Internationals so As of today Michelle I want you to be the New Co-Studio head of TNS " Said Riley (Studio head of TNS - The Next Step_) "Oh Riley Emily is setting up her own Troupe TNS2 So I want your troupe to be Just normal I want it to be Called A Troupe" said Kate, "Okay well Michelle has agreed to be my Co-Studio head" said Riley, Kate leaves Neutral Grounds.

"So looks like we have A Rival Troupe" said Riley, "Yes Looks like its A Troupe Vs TNS2" Said Michelle (Co studio head of A Troupe) ,

 **At Studio A~ Riley Announces Michelle as The new Co studio head and who will be in her Troupe.**

"So The dancers who is on The International Team will be -Noah, Abi, Latroy, And Henry" said Riley, "Now A Troupe your new Co- Studio head will be Michelle" said Riley, Piper was disappointed that she didn't make it to A Troupe.

Piper walks with Lola to Neutral Grounds.

 **~At Neutral Grounds**

Piper & Lola discuss their options "What are we going to do? I Loved every moment of being a part of A Troupe" said Piper, "Well there is other things we can do it looks like we will have to move down to B Troupe or something like that" said Lola, "Looks like you Won't" said Emily, "Who's this?" asked Lola, "This is Emily she's Riley's Older sister and she used to be Dance Captain at The Next Step " said Piper, "And I am now going to be Your new Studio head Miss Kate made a new Studio space the builders are finishing it off but Miss Kate started expanding the studio she made a new studio space called Studio 2 which will be the place of dance for my Troupe which is Called TNS2" Said Emily.

Lola and Piper follow Emily.


End file.
